


I missed you

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Series: I'm not dead [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Конечно, поездка Шерлока в Париж расставила все точки над "i". Но что будет, когда он вернётся в Лондон и объявит себя официально воскресшим?





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист, под который была написана работа:  
> Hans Zimmer — Tennessee (OST Perl Harbor);  
> Bandari — Princess Of The Moon;  
> Patrick Joseph — Setting Sun;  
> Patrick Joseph — Eclipse;  
> Harry Peat — Looking Back;  
> Tyrone Wells — Time Of Our Lives;  
> Sting — Rise and fall;  
> Jamie Scott — Unbreakable;  
> Mark Murello & Saul Ablett — Shine;  
> Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take;  
> Message to bears — You're a memory;  
> Huseyin Abdullayev — Heyat Davam Edir;  
> Richard Schrieber — Theory Of Rain;  
> David Arnold & Michael Price — She Was Different;  
> Paul Leonard-Morgan — He's My Son;  
> Red — Fight Inside (Acoustic);  
> Evanescence — Hello;  
> BBS Sherlock — Irene Adler;  
> Sherlock (BBC 4 Season) — Who I Want to Be;  
> Fleurie — Hurts Like Hell;  
> Evanescence — Breathe No More (Official Piano Instrumental);  
> Patrick Joseph — I'll Believe Every Word;  
> Полина Гагарина — Обезоружена;  
> Skillet — Whispers In The Dark;  
> Sting — Desert Rose;  
> Та Сторона — Легенда;  
> Imagine Dragons — Believer;  
> Сергей Лазарев — Так красиво.
> 
> I missed you (англ. Я скучал по тебе)
> 
> Обложка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c834401/v834401442/ce8dc/Gvi8EilJCuU.jpg
> 
> Трейлер от прекрасной Софьи Тишкиной:  
> https://youtu.be/uxrintaPkzM

— Со вчерашнего дня прошло сто лет, ты заметила?  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю.  
© Д.Гринберг

  
  
      На город медленно опускались сумерки. Яркие фонари освещали немноголюдные улицы Лондона. В центре города кипела жизнь, в то время как на окраинах английскую столицу плавно застилала тихая умиротворённая ночь. По пустым дорогам изредка проезжали кэбы, доставляя местных горожан домой. Один из таких кэбов остановился возле небольшого двухэтажного домика. Из автомобиля вышел высокий мужчина в дорогом твидовом пальто, воротник которого он поднял сразу же, как только оказался на улице. Поднявшись на крыльцо, он негромко, но уверенно постучал в дверь, после чего сделал полшага назад и стал дожидаться приглашения войти. Через пару секунд внутри послышались тихие шаги, после чего дверь с едва слышным щелчком отворилась, и на пороге появилась женщина с тёмными, слегка вьющимися волосами. Мягко улыбнувшись, она сильнее открыла дверь, впуская Шерлока внутрь.  
      — Привет, — мягко произнесла она, закрывая дверь и поворачиваясь к своему гостю лицом. Прислонившись плечом к стене, она слабо улыбнулась, наблюдая за ним.  
      — Привет, — развязывая шарф, тихо поздоровался Шерлок, глядя на хозяйку. — Прости, я не смог вас встретить. Лестрейд попросил помочь с расследованием. Я рассчитывал закончить с ним раньше, но преступник оказался несколько проворнее, чем я ожидал.  
      — Не беспокойся, твой брат очень подробно нам всё рассказал, — улыбнувшись и забирая его пальто, сказала Ирэн. Краем глаза она заметила смесь удивления и непонимания на его лице, что непроизвольно заставило её улыбку стать ещё шире.  
      — Майкрофт вас встретил? — наконец высказал свой вопрос Шерлок, пытаясь вспомнить, что могло послужить причиной такого несвойственного его брату поступка. Он никогда не бросал свои дела ради кого-то… и тем более он никогда не бросал свои дела ради женщины, которая доставила ему столько проблем, и её сына.  
      — Да. Они с Мэтью мило поговорили. Твой сын от него в восторге, — не скрывая улыбки, со смехом в голосе поведала Ирэн, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Шерлока. Тот же, в свою очередь, лишь недоумевающе изогнул бровь и с прищуром уставился на нее.  
      — Какой может быть восторг, когда есть я? — с таким удивлением спросил Шерлок, словно вызывать у кого-либо на этом свете восторг мог только он и никто другой. Ирэн откровенно рассмеялась, в то время как Шерлок так и стоял с неприступным выражением лица.  
      Впрочем, на такое заявление у него были свои основания. Мэтью в самом деле ликовал, когда встретился со своим отцом. На следующее же утро после появления в парижской квартире Ирэн Шерлока решил сам всё объяснить сыну, понимая, что никто не сможет сделать это лучше него. Сначала мальчик недоверчиво косился на незнакомца и держался ближе к матери, желая чувствовать от неё такую необходимую в данный момент защиту. Зато позже, когда Мэтью перестал воспринимать Шерлока чужаком, даже осмелился подойти к нему и первым делом, к удивлению всех присутствующих, забрался на руки, обнимая и с наивным выражением лица спрашивая, останется ли тот с ними. Шерлок тогда на мгновение растерялся, но быстро пришел в себя и прижал ребёнка, ответив, что теперь всегда будет рядом, внезапно осознавая, что ради одной улыбки этого мальчишки готов сделать всё. После этого Мэтью совсем расслабился и уже свободно заваливал отца вопросами, приходя в полный восторг от рассказов о приключениях первого в мире консультирующего детектива.  
      — Ну, тебе он, конечно, был намного больше рад, — прошептала Ирэн, оставляя нежный поцелуй на щеке Шерлока, чем заставила его слегка улыбнуться. — Что это? — резко отстранившись, взволнованно спросила, беря в ладони его лицо и поворачивая левой стороной к себе, чтобы лучше видеть. На скуле красовалась заметная ссадина.  
      — О чём ты? — как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался тот, с наигранным непониманием поворачиваясь лицом к собеседнице. Уж что-что, а актёром он был замечательным. К тому же тему своей ссадины он совсем не планировал обсуждать с ней, когда ехал сюда. Вот только вся проблема была в том, что Ирэн так просто не собиралась ему уступать.  
      — Не ломай комедию! — шикнула она. — Это Джон? — скорее констатируя, нежели спрашивая, произнесла Ирэн, снова поворачивая голову Холмса так, чтобы ей было удобнее рассмотреть след от удара.  
      — Ну, он отреагировал на моё воскрешение не совсем так, как ты, хотя и несколько похоже, — сдался Шерлок, объясняя всё таким тоном, будто говорил о погоде за окном, спокойно реагируя на её прикосновения. Она на удивление легко обходила стороной все болевые точки, оставляя за собой на его лице лишь лёгкий след от тёплых ладоней. И всё-таки удивительная она женщина: только ей под силу заставить Шерлока повиноваться одним лишь взглядом. Только ей он на самом деле и позволял это делать.  
      — Если бы он отреагировал так же, я бы начала ревновать, — едко проговорила мисс Адлер, перестав рассматривать его скулу. — Или мне и так стоит это сделать? — удивлённо выгнув одну бровь, спросила она, кладя ладони Шерлоку на плечи.  
      — Не беспокойся, у тебя не может быть конкурентов, — наклоняясь к ее лицу, прошептал Шерлок, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на её губах. — Мэтью уже спит? — сохраняя катастрофически маленькое расстояние между их лицами, едва слышно поинтересовался детектив.  
      — Да, уснул сразу же, как только мы приехали домой. Он так устал от перелёта и экскурсии по Лондону, которую ему столь щедро организовал Майкрофт, что с трудом добрался до постели, — так же тихо ответила она, утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
      Она скучала по нему. Конечно, она не собиралась ему об этом говорить, но она скучала. Ей так мало было той недели, на которую Шерлок прилетел в Париж, что после его отъезда она с нетерпением ждала новой встречи, что совершенно было на неё не похоже. И вот сейчас его близость просто не могла не вызывать у неё радостные чувства.  
      — Майкрофт ещё и экскурсию устроил? Может, это мне стоит ревновать? — с наигранной серьёзностью спросил Шерлок, сильнее прижимая ее к себе, чувствуя, как от более тесного контакта такое необходимое и желанное тепло начинает приятно разливаться по телу.  
      — А ты можешь? Я бы хотела на это посмотреть, — с откровенной насмешкой в голосе произнесла Ирэн, удобно устраивая голову на груди своего мужчины.  
      — Он женился три дня назад, ты знала? — с интересом спросил Шерлок, переводя тему разговора немного в другое русло. Он умел чувствовать, умел ревновать и испытывать бурю различных эмоций, вопреки утверждениям большинства, но совсем не хотел это демонстрировать. По его мнению, вся эта показуха только лишила бы его самого себя, и больше ничего. Ирэн это отлично знала и понимала, именно поэтому и подчинилась его воли.  
      — Конечно, его новенькое обручальное кольцо сложно было не заметить. Так же, как и небольшой след от помады на воротнике рубашки, — как само собой разумеющееся сказала Ирэн. — Впрочем, готова спорить, что эти олухи из правительства ещё как минимум два года не будут и догадываться о смене семейного статуса мистера Британское Правительство, — высказала своё предположение она, чем вызвала заметный интерес у Шерлока.  
      — Согласен. Только я бы сделал ставку на три года. Уверен, они ничего не заподозрят как минимум три года, — возразил он после секундной паузы. По всей видимости, рассчитав все возможные варианты, он оставил лишь один наиболее подходящий, который и высказал сейчас.  
      — Думаешь, они настолько безголовые? — внимательно смотря ему в глаза, будничным тоном спросила она.  
      — Уверен. Учитывая то, с какой периодичностью каждый из правительственных работников видится с моим братом, и уровень их внимательности, особенно в то время, когда Майкрофт твёрдо установил за собой статус незаинтересованного в семье мужчины, можно с точностью в девяносто девять процентов утверждать, что они продержатся три года, — с чувством собственного превосходства заключил Шерлок, чем напомнил и себе, и Ирэн тот случай с разгадыванием плана с мёртвым рейсом. — Я помню. Дважды, — заметив восхищённый блеск в ее взгляде и ехидную полуулыбку, добавил он.  
      — Хороший мальчик, — похвалила мисс Адлер, касаясь кончиками пальцев его скул.  
      — А теперь я бы хотел заглянуть к Мэтти, если ты не против, — глядя ей точно в глаза, как можно мягче произнёс он, накрывая одну из её ладоней своей.  
      — Конечно. Он очень хотел дождаться тебя, но оказался не в силах бороться со сном, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах сказала Ирэн. — Я пока заварю чай, — мягко высвобождаясь из тёплых объятий, шепнула она.  
      — Не стоит, я не голоден, — попытался возразить он, но тут же наткнулся на упрямый взгляд, который означал лишь одно…  
      — Я знаю, но я заварю чай, — твёрдо произнесла она, разворачиваясь в сторону кухни, однако, сделав пару шагов, остановилась, добавив: — Постарайся его не разбудить, — и после этого уже окончательно скрылась за дверью кухни. Шерлок же слегка улыбнулся и направился в детскую.  
      Он тихо приоткрыл дверь и вошёл в комнату. На кровати мирно посапывал ребёнок, рядом с которым на полу лежал, вероятно, свалившийся маленький плюшевый медвежонок — любимая игрушка, с которой Мэтью всегда засыпал. Шерлок подошёл ближе и, подняв мягкого зверя, положил его рядом с сыном, попутно поправляя сползшее на один край кровати одеяло. Мальчик тут же заворочался в своей постели и сонно открыл глаза.  
      — Спи-спи, я просто зашёл тебя поцеловать, — ласково прошептал Шерлок, гладя сына по голове. Он никогда не был сторонником нежности и ласки, но своему ребёнку он старался дать всё: даже постыдные сантименты.  
      — Я думал, что ты уже не придёшь, — сонным голосом пролепетал Мэтью, потирая ладошкой глаза, стараясь прогнать сонливость.  
      — Ну, как же я мог не прийти? — спросил Шерлок, садясь на край кровати. Он определённо дождётся гневной тирады от Ирэн за то, что он «разбудил их сына», но он не мог отказать своему ребёнку хотя бы в небольшом обмене фразами. Возможность долгого разговора он, конечно же, оставит на завтра, но перекинуться парой слов ведь можно и сейчас. В конце концов, они все скучали друг по другу.  
      — А я сегодня познакомился с дядей Майкрофтом, — с охотой похвастался Мэтью, вылезая из-под одеяла и устраиваясь на руках у отца.  
      — Я знаю, мама уже мне рассказала, — с улыбкой на губах ответил тот, помогая ребёнку удобнее устроиться на коленях. Видимо, Мэтью действительно понравился Холмс-старший, раз он с таким рвением хотел поговорить о нём со своим отцом.  
      — Он хороший. Мне он понравился, — обхватывая отца за шею и укладывая голову на его груди, сказал Мэтью. — Он приедет к нам? Я бы хотел с ним подружиться. С ним так же интересно, как и с тобой или с мамой, — возбуждённо говорил ребёнок.  
      — Ну, если тебе хочется, значит, приедет, — улыбнувшись, пообещал детектив, целуя сына в макушку. — А теперь давай засыпать, а то мама будет ругаться, если узнает, что мы с тобой не спим, — беря ребёнка на руки и укладывая его в постель, прошептал Шерлок. — А мы ведь этого не хотим, верно? — накрывая сына одеялом, заговорщически спросил он, прищуривая глаза. Мэтью в ответ отрицательно покачал головой, забирая из рук отца любимого плюшевого медвежонка.  
      — Ты посидишь со мной, пока я не усну? — наивно спросил Мэтью, хватаясь маленькой ладошкой за руку Шерлока.  
      — Конечно, посижу. Только засыпай, хорошо? — проводя ладонью по волосам ребёнка, спросил Шерлок, в ответ на что получил утвердительный кивок.  
      Мальчик удобнее устроился на кровати и прикрыл глаза, стараясь заснуть. Шерлок продолжал убаюкивающе гладить ребёнка по голове, всматриваясь в его черты лица: Мэтью слишком сильно был похож на мать. Шерлок до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что у него есть сын. Ещё сложнее было привыкнуть к тому, что его сын так быстро к нему привязался. Он думал, что мальчик будет долго привыкать к нему, а потом потребуется ещё столько же времени, чтобы наладить с ним доверительные отношения, но всё произошло несколько иначе. Однако это ни в коем случае не расстраивало. Наоборот, это было неожиданным, но приятным исходом.  
      — Пап? — тихий детский голос нарушил тишину, выводя Шерлока из собственных мыслей. Малыш снова открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на отца.  
      — Что? — так же тихо поинтересовался тот, не переставая гладить ребёнка.  
      — А почему ты не рассказал маме, что ты жив, когда все думали, что ты умер? Ты не доверял ей? — с любопытством в голосе спросил ребёнок, словно этот вопрос не давал ему покоя всё последнее время. Раньше он вообще не затрагивал эту тему. На удивление, он обошёл подобные вопросы стороной: с самого начала он просто выслушал рассказ отца и больше не проявлял никакого интереса ко всей этой истории. Но сейчас он выглядел таким взволнованным, будто этот вопрос — единственное, что было важным в его жизни.  
      — Конечно, доверял. Твоей маме я доверяю больше, чем кому-либо, — начал Шерлок. Это действительно было так: Ирэн он доверял целиком и полностью. Он всегда знал, что она сохранит любую его тайну, знал, что она никогда не пойдёт против него. — Просто были люди, которые могли сделать маме и тебе больно. А я очень этого не хотел, — и ведь правда, вся причина была только в этом. Ему, конечно, потребовалось два года, чтобы это понять и принять, но, тем не менее, факт оставался фактом. — Пока мама думала, что я умер, вы с ней были в безопасности. Когда всех тех людей арестовали, ты уже знаешь, я сразу же рассказал всё маме, — подвёл итог Шерлок. Блеск любопытства в глазах ребёнка сменился удовлетворённым взглядом.  
      — А ты потом расскажешь мне об этих приключениях подробнее? — уже без былого возбуждения, но с прежним интересом спросил Мэтью.  
      — Расскажу, но не сегодня. Ты обещал мне засыпать, так что давай, закрывай глазки и спи, на разговоры у нас ещё будет много времени, — прошептал Шерлок, после чего Мэтью снова послушно прикрыл глаза, в этот раз на самом деле расслабился и попытался отправиться в царство Морфея. Буквально через несколько минут уже послышалось тихое сопение, которое красноречиво говорило о том, что малыш наконец-то заснул.  
      Шерлок аккуратно поднялся с кровати, поправил одеяло, поцеловал мальчика и вышел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. На кухне давно уже был готов чай, сделанный заботливой рукой такой дорогой ему женщины. Не сказать, что ему уже было сложно представить свою жизнь без неё, но желания делать это не было. Ему нравился новый уклад жизни: нравилось спешить домой, нравилась забота со стороны Ирэн, нравилось отвечать на многочисленные вопросы сына… иначе говоря, ему просто нравилось иметь семью. И он был благодарен Этой Женщине за всё то, что она сделала для него… за эту новую, совсем не похожую на прежнюю жизнь.  
       От этих мыслей внезапно, вопреки всем особенностям его личности и характера, Шерлоку просто захотелось её обнять. Ничего большего, просто обнять. Именно поэтому, зайдя на кухню и увидев Ирэн, стоящую у окна спиной ко входу, он просто подошёл и, обхватив её за талию, прижал к себе, не произнося ни слова. Ирэн слегка вздрогнула от неожиданности, но отстраняться не спешила.  
      — Что за приступ нежности? На тебя совсем не похоже, — ласковым шёпотом произнесла она, откидывая голову ему на грудь, наслаждаясь разливающимся по телу теплом от неожиданных, но желанных объятий.  
      — Почему сразу приступ нежности? Разве я не могу просто так обнять свою жену? — не громче своей собеседницы ответил он, наблюдая за её реакцией. Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул, зато сердце тут же ускорило свой ритм, что не укрылось от великого Шерлока Холмса.  
      — Жену? Это можно считать официальным предложением? — стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, спросила Ирэн, развернувшись к нему лицом. Зрачки были расширены, почти полностью скрывая за собой радужку глаз… опять…  
      — Предложения поступают на рынке, а я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у нашего сына была полноценная семья. Нормальной её, конечно, назвать будет весьма затруднительно, но полноценной — вполне можно, — с наигранным спокойствием сказал он, чем вызвал короткий смешок у Ирэн и широкую улыбку на её губах.  
      — Ты неисправим, — прошептала она, легко касаясь его губ своими, заставляя и его сердце сбиться с обычного ритма, после чего провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке.  
      — С тех пор, как я уехал из Парижа, мне кажется, прошёл не месяц, а гораздо больше, — прислоняясь своим лбом к её лбу, признался Шерлок, даже не подозревая, что его зрачки такие же расширенные, как и у Ирэн.  
      — Я тоже по тебе скучала, — прошептала она, сильнее прижимаясь.  
      Ей нравилось, когда он говорил о сентиментальных вещах завуалированными фразами. Она знала, насколько сложно ему даются подобные признания, но такая формулировка предложений с его стороны была особенной — понятной только им. И это вызывало небывалый трепет в груди. И кто сказал, что для полного счастья нужны только бесконечные признания в любви? Им для счастья вполне хватает поступков, которыми они раз за разом доказывают друг другу свою любовь…  
  


17.02.2018


End file.
